


Merlin Hilton - oder auch die schlechteste Fake ID, die es je gab

by Istar



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: 21st Century, Fuck the timeline
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istar/pseuds/Istar
Summary: Merlin gerät in eine Polizeikontrolle und in Schwierigkeiten.





	Merlin Hilton - oder auch die schlechteste Fake ID, die es je gab

„Führerschein und Fahrzeugpapiere“, bat ihn der Officer, der ihn so eben aus dem Verkehr gewunken hatte. Seufzend stellte Merlin den Motor seines Autos ab und reichte dem Polizisten die gewünschten Ausweisdokumente.  
In dem Moment, in dem der Officer beide Augenbrauen hochzog, als er den Führerschein betrachtete, wusste Merlin, dass die vermeintliche Qualitätsarbeit des Fälschers, bei weitem nicht so qualitativ hochwertig war, wie er es sich bei der Schaffung seiner neuen Identität erhofft hatte.  
Schon als er in die Polizeikontrolle gefahren war, hatte der jung aussehende Mann ein schlechtes Bauchgefühl gehabt. Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich noch keine Ahnung vom Ausgang der Kontrolle gehabt, hatte jedoch über die letzten Jahrhunderte hinweg gelernt seinem Bauchgefühl zu vertrauen. Es hatte ihm bereits unzählbare Male den Hals gerettet und schien auch nun wieder recht gehabt zu haben.  
Der Polizist trat wieder an sein Auto heran, diesmal jedoch in Begleitung eines Kollegen. In leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und der Andere schien sich auch prächtig zu amüsieren. „Wirklich?“, fragte er dann, Merlin schaute ihn verständnislos an, bis dieser fortfuhr, „Merlin? Was ist das denn für ein bescheuerter Name?“ Äußerlich blieb Merlin vollkommen ruhig, innerlich jedoch atmete er erleichtert auf, einfach nur zwei Idioten, die sich kurz vor Feierabend noch ein kleines Späßchen machen wollten.  
„Naja“, erwiderte er, „meine Mutter hätte mich auch Gandalf nennen können, oder Obi-Wan, oder in einem Anflug von Wahnsinn sogar Jabba the Hutt. Dann müsste ich mir noch viel mehr dumme Witze anhören, Merlin ist da noch echt okay.“  
Der Officer warf einen Blick hinter sich, bevor er sich weiter runter beugte, sodass sein Kopf etwa auf der selben Höhe wie Merlins war. „Dennoch“, meinte er dann, „bezweifle ich, dass Merlin Hilton Ihr richtiger Name ist.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und machte so die Autotür frei bevor er befahl, dass Merlin aussteigen solle und Merlin seine Hände in seinem Blickfeld behalten solle.

Merlin saß auf einem äußerst unbequemen Stuhl, in einem unangenehm hellen Raum mit Handschellen an einen Tisch gefesselt. Er fragte sich, ob dies die moderne Version von Folter war, da Morganas gute alte Methoden in diesem Zeitalter lange nicht mehr bekannt, geschweige denn erwünscht oder überhaupt geduldet waren. Die nächste Frage, die er sich stellte war, für wie gefährlich man ihn hielt, dass er mitten in einem Polizeipräsidium, in einem verschlossenen Raum, der ohne Zweifel videoüberwacht war, an einen Tisch gefesselt war.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei Cops kamen herein. Gerne hätte Merlin behauptet, dass es die selben Polizisten waren, die hinaufhob verhaftet hatten und dass sie jetzt mit dutzenden von Akten hereinkamen, um ihm Angst zu machen, so wie es in den Krimiserien, die er so gerne sah immer lief, aber bei seinem „persönlichen“ Krimi waren es nur zwei Detectivs mit Kaffeebechern in der Hand, die sie vor sich auf den Tisch stellten. Sie schauten ihn eine Weile nur an, bis es an der Tür klopfte und doch noch der obligatorische Ordner hereingereicht wurde, der sich allerdings als äußerst dünn herausstellte.  
„Merlin Hilton“, begann der erste Detective und wandte sich an Merlin. „Das ist so originell, dass es schon wieder auffällig ist und dennoch sind Sie in unserem System nicht zu finden.“, er machte eine kurze, leicht dramatische Pause, „wie erklären Sie sich das? Das so ein auffälliger Name einfach so im System verloren geht.“  
Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, ich bin nicht derjenige, der dieses System in Schuss halten soll. Dafür sind andere Menschen zuständig.“  
„Und wenn wir schon dabei sind“, begann nun auch der andere Detective, „wieso, haben Sie keine Fingerabdrücke?“ Hierauf zog Merlin es vor zu schweigen.  
„Wir haben, als Sie hier auf dem Revier ankamen ihr Foto durch die Gesichtserkennung laufen lassen. Nun raten Sie mal, wie vielen Phantombildern Sie ähnlich sehen und auf wie vielen Verkehrskameras in der Nähe von Schauplätzen ungelöster Mordschauplätzen Sie zu sehen sind.“ Wieder zuckte Merlin nur die Schultern. „Auf 97! 97! Was sind Sie ein verfickter Serienmörder?!“ Merlin schwieg.  
„In kürze werden Sie einige unserer Kollegen kennenlernen, die höchstgeradig an Ihnen interessiert zu sein scheinen. Sagt ihnen die BAU etwas?“ Merlin erwischte sich dabei, wie er schon wieder mit den Schultern zucken wollte und schüttelte stattdessen den Kopf.  
„Behavior Analysis Unit. Die sind spezialisiert auf so Spezis wie Sie. Die stillen schweigsamen... - Soziopathen, Psychopathen und alles so in die Richtung... Gestört seid ihr alle, wieso lasst-„ „Matt, es reicht!“, fiel ihm sein Kollege ins Wort. Er stand auf, ging zur Tür und wartete darauf, dass sein Kollege ihm folgte. Als die Tür hinter den Beiden ins Schloss fiel, stöhnte Merlin laut auf. Verhaltensanalyse, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

In dem Moment, als die beiden Feds durch die Tür getreten waren, hatte Merlin kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt ein Loch in den Boden des Verhörzimmers zu zaubern, damit er wortwörtlich im Boden versinken konnte. Sie saßen nun schon seit fast zwanzig Minuten vor ihm, ohne ein Wort zu ihm zu sagen oder ihn überhaupt anzuschauen. Nach einer Weile, begannen die Beiden, ein großer, weißer Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einer stark autoritären Ausstrahlung und ein dunkelhäutiger muskulöser Typ, den Merlin unter anderen Umständen nicht von der Bettkante gestoßen hätte, sich leise zu unterhalten, machten aber nach wie vor keinerlei Anstalten ihn in ihre Unterhaltung mit einzubinden. Merlin nahm an, dass dies eine der Strategien der Verhaltensanalyse war, um an Informationen von ihm zu kommen, die er ihnen nicht geben wollte, nicht geben konnte, sodass er einfach den Blick abwandte, abschaltete und über die neuste Aufgabe nachdachte die Freya, oder auch die Herrin des Sees Avalon, wie sie sich heutzutage scherzhaft nannte übertragen hatte. Sie hatte ihn gebeten einige der Seelen einzusammeln, die von getöteten magischen Wesen stammten. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, weshalb Phantombilder von ihm existierten, wenn ihn Passanten dabei gesehen hatten, wie er die Tatorte verlassen hatte. Merlin dachte darüber nach, wo der See Avalon wohl gerade war. Normalerweise müsste er immer nur bis zum nächstgelegenen Wald gehen und fand ihn dann dortdrin vor, da sowohl der See, als auch Freya wie ein Hündchen folgten. Dabei war die USA echt noch einer der normalsten Orte für den See um in Existenz zu „ploppen“, er war Merlin auch schon einmal bis in die Wüste Sahara gefolgt, was im Nachhinein echt schwer zu erklären gewesen war... „Mr. Hilton“, Merlin schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als der Dunkelhäutige ihn ansprach. Seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen war es nicht der erste Versuch einer Kontaktaufnahme. Als er merkte, dass er nun Merlins Aufmerksamkeit hatte, wiederholte er dessen Name erneut. „Hilton“, begann er, „ein auffälliger Name, finden Sie nicht?“ Merlin zuckte die Achseln, innerlich verfluchte er sich, dass er schon wieder in dieses Bewegungsmuster zurückfiel. „Merlin ist auch ein auffälliger Name.“, fuhr der Hellhäutige fort, „Vielleicht wären sie durch die Führerscheinkontrolle gekommen, wenn Sie sich nicht gerade Merlin Hilton genannt hätten, dass hätte sie Streife vielleicht nicht so auffällig gefunden und wahrscheinlich hätten sie dann auch nicht nach ihnen im Register suchen lassen.“ „Merken Sie‘s sich fürs nächste Mal“, der muskulöse Agent schmunzelte, „wobei ich bezweifle, dass es für Sie noch ein nächstes Mal gibt. Zwei unauffällige Namen - verdachtserregend, vor allem so Sachen wie John Smith, ein auffälliger und ein unauffälliger Name - perfekt, viele Mütter wollen heutzutage, dass ihre Kinder auffallen. Die meisten Cops verdrehen bei so etwas nur die Augen, lassen Sie aber ansonsten in Ruhe. Zwei auffällige Namen hingegen, lässt in bestimmt 95% der Fällen auf unfähige Fälscher schließen - achten Sie beim nächsten Mal auf Ihren Fälscher...“ Merlin schwieg. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet, dass war eine Nummer zu hoch für sein erschöpftes Gehirn. „Aber gut“, sagte er sich, „das ist die Verhaltensanalyseeinheit, wahrscheinlich sind die genauso seltsam, wie die Verbrecher, die Sie normalerweise analysieren.“

„Also“, führte der Ältere das Gespräch fort, „seien wir ehrlich: Sie existieren nicht, wir haben keinerlei Daten über Sie. Unsere technische Analystin hat alle Register nach Ihnen durchsucht, ohne Ergebnisse. Bis auf die Fotos und die Phantombilder von den Tatorten existiert nichts von Ihnen, wirklich genial, wie Sie es geschafft haben zu verschwinden und auch verschwunden zu bleiben. Ich bin beeindruckt, wenngleich ich zu selben Teilen Ihnen gegenüber auch Abscheu verspüre, da ich gesehen habe, was sie diesen unschuldigen Menschen angetan haben.“  
„Ich das eine Taktik?“, wollte Merlin wissen, wandte sich mit seiner Frage aber nicht an den Weißen, sondern an seinen Kollegen. „Was?“, fragte dieser verwirrt. „Ob das eine Taktik ist? Mein Ego zu schmeicheln, mir darzulegen wie brilliant ich bin. Hoffen Sie darauf, dass ich mich verplappere, Ihnen meinen Namen verrate?“  
„So etwas in der Art“, antwortete der Angesprochene. „Wir sammeln Daten über Sie. Je nachdem, wie Sie auf unsere Fragen antworten können wir besser einschätzen, was Sie für eine Art Mensch sind, wie wir mit Ihnen umgehen müssen, um die richtigen Antworten zu bekommen.“  
Der Weiße schaltete sich wieder ins Gespräch ein: „So wie Sie Ihre Fragen gestellt haben, nehme ich jetzt einfach mal an, dass sie bereits wissen, wer wir sind.“ Er ließ eine kurze Pause, die Merlin nutze um zu antworten. „Nicht namentlich und ich weiß auch nicht, wie viele Personen sich in Ihrer Einheit befinden, aber ich weiß was Sie tuen.“

Eine Pause entstand, während der sich die anwesenden Parteien gegenseitig argwöhnisch beäugten. „Nun gut“, meinte der Ältere dann schließlich, „starten wir erst einmal damit, wie wir sie nennen sollen, da der Name, den sie uns gegeben haben offensichtlich nicht ihr echter ist.“  
Merlin zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Den Gefallen müssen sie mir dann aber auch erweisen. Ich spreche ungern mit Menschen, die ich nicht namentlich benennen kann, Agent.“  
„Fair“, sagte der Weiße. „Das hier“, er zeigte auf seinen dunkelhäutigen Kollegen, „ist SSA Morgan, ich bin SSA Hotchner.“  
Er schaute Merlin abwartend an. „Merlin.“, erwiderte dieser einfach nur. Er sah nicht ein, wozu er sich einen Nachnamen ausdenken sollte, wenn er keinen besaß und die Polizisten ihn sowieso innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten als falsch aufdecken würden. Morgan klopfte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Tisch, als Merlin seinen Namen nicht weiter ausführte. Trotzdem er die Geste natürlich verstand, blieb er stumm und machte keinerlei Erklärungsversuche.

Hinter dem verspiegelten Glas meldete sich Reid zu Wort: „Ich möchte meine früheren Einschätzung widerrufen.“  
„Was davon?“, wollte Rossi wissen, denn Reid hatte wie üblich einige Statistiken in die Runde geworfen.  
„Wir gehen davon aus, dass wir es mit einem Team zu tun haben, auch wenn Zeugen ihn bis jetzt immer nur alleine beschrieben haben, ohne dass die beiden anderen, die den Tatort meist zu zweit verlassen bei ihm sind. Richtig?“  
Prentiss nickte und ergänzte dann: „Wir sind bis jetzt davon ausgegangen, dass er nicht so viel Wert ist wie sie, weil er ihnen physisch so unterlegen ist, weshalb sie es ihm außerhalb der Tatorte nicht erlauben mit ihnen unterwegs zu sein, da er als ein Mangel gesehen werden könnte.“  
„Ja“, stimmte Reid zu.  
„Was ist nun aber, wenn er nicht mit ihnen gesehen werden möchte. Wir haben ihm bisher einen unterdurchschnittlichen IQ verliehen, sind davon ausgegangen, dass er Befehle befolgt. Was ist aber, wenn er der Planer ist? Bei meiner Beobachtung ist mir aufgefallen, wie genau er Morgan und Hotch beobachtet hat. Er hat sie regelrecht studiert. Meine Einschätzung seines IQs würde ich deswegen eher in Richtung einer Überdurchschnittlichkeit korrigieren. Er merkt sich die Verhaltensmuster der Menschen um sich herum sehr genau, geht auf sie ein, verrät Eigenes nur in sehr geringen Maße, aber wenn, dann gehe ich davon aus, dass er die Wahrheit sagt, um auf diese Weise sein Gegenüber dazu zu zwingen sich ebenfalls zu öffnen.“ „Garcia“, sprach JJ die technische Analystin an, die über einen Livefeed mit dem Team verbunden war, „wenn Reid recht hat - wovon ich schwer ausgehe - solltest du eine vorerst nationale Suche nach Personen starten, die irgendwo in ihrem Namen Merlin heißen. Fokussiere dich dabei vor allem auf Personen, die oder deren Eltern aus dem Vereinigten Königreich stammen, er hat einen leichten Akzent. Wenn das nicht ausreicht, weite deine Suche bitte auch auf Großbritannien aus, vielleicht ist er ein illegaler Einwanderer.“

Von der anderen Seite der Leitung war bis auf das Klacken der Tasten ausnahmsweise gar nichts zu hören, weshalb der Teil des Teams, der hinter dem Spiegel stand davon ausging, dass Penelope die Bitte ausführte. Während das Team weiterhin Vermutungen aufstellte, diesmal gemeinsam mit Hotch und Morgan, die den Verhörraum verlassen hatte, suchte Garcia sich durch die nationalen und internationalen Datenbanken, in der Hoffnung Hinweise über die Herkunft Merlins zu finden. Aber auch mit einer Suche auf den anderen Kontinenten, ließ sich nichts über den vermeintlichen jungen Mann herausfinden. Schließlich gab sie ihre Suche auf und berichtete dem Team über das nicht vorhanden sein irgendwelcher Ergebnisse. Frustriert wie sie waren, beschloss das Team erneut Morgan und Hotch zu Merlin in den Ring zu schicken, diesmal mit einer Auswahl von Fragen, die Reid sich ausgedacht hatte und mit der das Team hoffte die eisernen Mauern des Mannes zu durchbrechen.  
Merlin, der über die Jahrhunderte weit mehr als hundert Mal gefangen genommen worden war und den man mitunter auch mit Folter zum Reden zu bringen versucht hatte, hielt den Fragen mehr als gut stand, weshalb das Team vorerst aufgab und sich für ein paar Stunden Schlaf in die Hotelzimmer zurückzog, die für sie angemietet worden waren.  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Polizeistation betraten, herrschte dort helle Aufregung und niemand beachtete die Federal Agents. Nachdem Reid von einem jungen Polizisten, der ein Tablet in der Hand hielt und dort fleißig drauf herumtippte fast umgerannt worden war, verschaffte Hotch sich Gehör.  
„Könnte jemand so freundlich sein und uns darüber aufklären, was hier vor sich geht?“, rief Hotch über das Gewusel der Menschen und die lauten Stimmen hinweg. Schlagartig würde es still und alle Anwesenden drehte sich zur BAU um. Offensichtlich hatte tatsächlich keiner der anwesenden Polizisten gemerkt, dass sie durch die Tür getreten waren.  
„Sir“, meldete ein Sergeant zu Wort, „der Gefangene, wegen dem Sie Bier sind ist geflohen.“  
Rossi starrte den Mann an. „Und es kommt keiner auf die Idee uns darüber zu informieren?!“  
„Agents.“, der Captain des Reviers trat vor und deutete mit einer Bewegung seines Kopfes an, dass das Team ihm folgen solle. In seinem Büro angekommen, schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen und setzte sich dann an seinem Schreibtisch, um den Computerbildschirm so zu drehen, dass die Mitglieder des Teams einen Blick darauf werfen konnten. Auf Hotch auffordernen Blick hin begann er zu erzählen: „Als Sergeant Reenes heute morgen das Revier betrat, fand er alle Polizisten, die in der Nachschicht gearbeitet hatten bewusstlos vor. Darunter Detective Becker und Smith, sowie sechs weitere Sergeants. Keine Sorge“, ergänzte er, als er Reids Gesichtsausdruck sah, „sie sind jetzt alle im Krankenhaus zur Untersuchung und ihnen geht es allen, bis auf höllische Kopfschmerzen gut. - Jedenfalls sah Reenes, nachdem er mich informiert und die Kollegen von Krankenwägen abgeholt worden war die Überwachungsvideos des Reviers an und fand dabei das hier.“  
Der Mann drückte einen Knopf am Computer und er Bildschirm, der die vier Bereiche des Reviers anzeigte, die kameraüberwacht waren, begann die aufgenommenen Videoaufnahmen abzuspielen.  
Das erste Video zeigte den Hauptraum des Reviers, wo die Polizisten der Nachtschicht an ihrem Schreibtischen saßen und arbeiteten. Plötzlich brachen alle acht gleichzeitig zusammen und blieben bewegungslos auf ihren Schreibtischen liegen. Bis auf ein leichtes Heben und Senken ihrer Brust, zeigten alle von ihnen auf dem Video keinerlei Anzeichen, ob sie noch lebten.  
„Was zur Hölle?“, setzte Prentiss schon an, da entstand in einem weiteren Video eine Bewegung. Merlin war in seiner Zelle aufgestanden und ging nun direkt auf die Tür zu, über der die Kamera befestigt war. Er legte eine Hand auf die Tür und schien etwas zu murmeln, woraufhin seine Augen zu glühen begannen. Die Tür schwang auf und der Mann trat auf den Flur vor den Zellen hinaus, wo er von einer anderen Kamera eingefangen wurde. Kurz blieb er stehen, wahrscheinlich um sich zu orientieren, woraufhin er direkt auf die Tür zum Ausgang des Polizeireviers zusteuerte und verschwand.  
Der Captain wandte seine Augen vom Bildschirm des Computers ab und wandte sich Hotch zu: „Ganz ehrlich, jetzt bin ich froh, dass sie gekommen sind und uns dem Fall aus der Hand genommen haben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten soll und habe so etwas auch noch nie gesehen.“ Das gesamte Team schaute sich nur sprachlos an, denn gesehen hatten sie etwas in der Art auch noch nie. Nachdem die Suche nach Merlin sich über zwei Wochen hinweg als sinnlos herausgestellt hatte und auch keine weiteren Morde passiert waren, war das Team wieder zurück nach Quantico gerufen worden, wo sie wieder ihrem gewohnten Alltag nachgingen, bis sie eines morgens in den Besprechungsraum des Teams kamen, wo sie auf zwei Männer trafen, die an die Stühle gefesselt worden waren, auf denen sie saßen. Die Beiden sahen den Phantombildern, die in dem Fall Merlin von seinen vermeintlichen Partnern gemacht worden waren überraschend ähnlich. Kurz lebte der Fall wieder auf, aber da nach der Verurteilung der Beiden keine weiteren Leichen auftauchten wurde der Fall als abgeschlossen abgestempelt und verschwand in irgendwelchen Aktenordnern. Einzig und allein dem Team der BAU spukte der Fall noch weiterhin in ihrem Kopf herum und sie hielten bei jedem ihrer Einsätze nach einem jungen Mann, mit schwarzen Haaren, strahlend blauen Augen und riesigen Ohren ausschau.


End file.
